The Quirked Knight!
by BudderMario
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was fighting against the League of Villains before he was kidnapped. However instead of being in their base he found himself in a new world full of, not quirks, but full of magic and knights! Watch Midoriya make new friends and go on new adventures in this unknown world full of magic!*Cover not by me* Izuku can use 30% of OFA. Izuku X Black Clover
1. CHAPTER 1

**_I'm surprised no one has (at least from everything I have seen) done this so far considering these shows have some similarities and are both very popular. I have seen a story where Asta goes to Midoriya's world, but not Midoriya in Asta's so here we are! (There is this one story where Midoriya is in a world that is basically the world of Black Clover, but there is no Asta or Yuno in it. Mostly characters from My Hero.)_**

**_Updates:_**

**_12/4/19: Just some adjustments to improve the story a bit._**

**Chapter 1**

**A New World and Adventure Begins!**

Speech: "Hey"

_Thoughts: 'what?'_

ASTA INFAMOUS YELLING: "YUNO!"

**Timeskips: Timeskip one second**!

**Spells/Special Moves: One for All 1,000,000%!**

**_(Author Notes): (Hello!)_**

"Kurogiri! Get the boy!" Shigaraki screamed enraged that they appeared to be losing.

They had attacked U.A. for one goal. Midoriya. The boy was certainly fending off the weaker villains that decided to help the League of Villains. He was pretty injured, but could still fight. For how long though was the question. The rest of the class were busy fighting villains. These included Dabi, Toga, and Twice. Shigaraki decided he had enough and went straight for Midoriya before being avoided by the boy.

"That's not going to work!" He said as he activated 30% of One for All. He was about to kick Shigaraki before a portal opened beneath him. '_Crap! I can't dodge it without using 100% of One for All!' _Midoriya thought knowing that he either had to let himself get caught or break a finger to push himself away from the portal then be vulnerable to attack, and he's not allowed to break his arms anymore if he doesn't want them permanently damaged. He then made his choice.

As soon as Midoriya disappeared into the portal. Kurogiri closed it.

"Deku!/Midoriya!" The class yelled as they saw their friend disappear.

"We got him! Let's get out of here!" Shigaraki commended as Kurogiri opened a portal back to their base.

All the villains that weren't defeated ran into the portal. The class were not fast enough to reach in time before it closes.

"Damn it!" Kirishima said, pissed off at the fact the villains got away with one their favorite classmate.

"Deku..." Uraraka said in despair as she fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

**With the Villains**

The villains casually came out of the portal as if they just didn't have a full on battle with a bunch of students. Although their wounds said otherwise, but they had achieved their goal.

"Oh Izuku~" Toga called out as she pulled out a knife. "I can't wait to-where is he?" She said as she looked around to not see the green-haired cinnamon roll. They looked everywhere and there was no sign of him. He couldn't have escaped that fast since they arrived seconds after him.

"Kurogiri. Where is he?" Shigaraki said with an agitated tone.

"I don't know. I was sure I sent him here." The mist man said, honestly confused at what he had done.

The blue haired man showed no reaction before he started to aggressively scratch his neck to the point it started bleeding.

**With Midoriya**

He opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling. Okay so he was inside a room, but it didn't seem like one for a villain hideout. Then he noticed the warm, soft feeling on his back. Like a mattress.

"Wait? A mattress?" Midoriya muttered before he tried to sit up, but the sudden soreness of his body forced him back down. "I'm, on a bed?"

Weird. Since when did the League of Villains really care about their victims? Or in fact, when did any villain care? He saw out a window and outside was a bunch of grassy fields with a forest being off in the distance.

'_I'm not definitely not in League of Villains base, so where am I?'_ Midoriya asked to himself. He had just realized the bandages on his arms, chest and head. '_Wait. When did I ever took my clothes off?!'And these bandages!'_

Right at that moment he heard a creak of a door and looked where it come from.

"Oh! You're awake?" A voice asked through the door. She fully opened the door to reveal she was wearing a nun outfit, had teal blue eyes and a mole right underneath her left eye. To Midoriya she was beautiful and he slightly blushed at the sight of her. "I was worried when I saw those two carry you here." She said as she walked over to him.

"W-where am I? I don't r-recognize this place." Midoriya asked with his blush still intact. He tried his best to push it away and instead answer his confusion.

"You're in the church of Hage." The nun answered with complete honesty as far as Midoriya can tell.

"Hage?" He definitely doesn't recognize this place in Japan. After fighting the League of Villains multiple times, they discovered that Kurogiri could only warp someone a certain distance. So maybe his quirk improved a lot the past few months, but that still doesn't answer the fact that, one, why would he send him here? And two, he doesn't remember a town named Hage ever existed in Japan."Sorry I don't k-know where I am."

"Oh dear! You can stay here until you remember okay?" She said. Midoriya nodded.

_'I mean, I can't really move at all right now.'_ He sighed before realizing that he was half naked in bed with a beautiful woman in front of him.

"Oh w-where are my c-clothes?" He stuttered while asking. She pointed to a chair sitting next to a simple wood desk with his clothes folded neatly on top.

"I tried fixing it, but I don't recognize the material used for it." She said bowing at the boy.

"It's okay! I appreciate for the help." Midoriya said in a hurry. She quickly nodded and stood up from her seat. "Oh wait! What's y-your n-name? And who brought me here?" Midoriya asked as he finally had the strength to sit up.

"I'm one of the sisters here, Lily. The ones who brought you here are outside." She answered with a nice smile before leaving the room. Midoriya sat in silence before slowly getting off the bed. He eventually stood up, not without some pain in his legs and got changed into his hero suit. His suit was torn at his right arm and chest revealing a bit of his toned body. It also had some small cuts, and burns all over it. He walked out the door to have the sun blind him for a second and once his vision cleared up he was met with a huge surprise.

'_HOLY SH..?_!' Midoriya thought as he saw the giant skull in the field. '_I'm definitely not in Japan anymore. Did I get teleported in a new world?!_' He thought still freaking out because of the skull. It wasn't a even a skull he could identify, it had three eye sockets and horns. Like it's some sort of demon skull.

"LILY!" Someone shouted very loudly that Midoriya thought he was right next to them. The voice actually came from the side of the church. Midoriya, being confused as hell and wanting answer, walked over to the corner of the church building to see a short boy standing on one knee with a flower as if he was proposing to the girl of his dreams. He has green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the middle of his head. He has a black headband, which has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. He has a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side.

"MARRY ME!" He shouted with complete seriousness.

_'I'm pretty sure she can't be married.'_ Midoriya thought with a sweatdrop as he saw the scene from the distance.

"No" Lily answered bluntly as the boy turned white at the rejection and comically fell down to the floor. And then he immediately got back up.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" He screamed as he was basically in Lily's face. Out of instinct, she summoned a giant fist of water that hits the boy straight on. She quickly realized what she did and immediately went to check if he was alright. Midoriya's mouth dropped a bit at the magic Lily used.

"I'm so sorry Asta! I used the Grimoire's magic without thinking!" She said. The boy now known as Asta, somehow got up if he wasn't even hit with a giant fist made of water that cracked the ground.

"NOT YET!" He yelled. Midoriya had a bit of respect for the boy, his determination is very high for something so dumb although he is being pretty annoying right now. Then a strong gust of wind knocks Asta away from Lily.

"Asta. Are you causing trouble for the sister again? You literally did the exact same thing like yesterday." A children said who appears to be the second oldest. Next to her, was a tall man who had amber eyes, and messy black hair. He wore a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He has his finger, which was covered with wind that seem to glowing green, pointed at Asta.

_'So he created the wind._' Midoriya thought from around the corner. '_Is it some sort quirk? No, Lily said something about magic and she had a floating grimoire. So magic?'_

"YUNO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Asta screamed at the man as he jumped back up.

"Asta, tomorrow we're heading for the Magic Knight Exams." The man named Yuno said in a calm tone with a similar facial expression.

"HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Asta said.

'_Magic Knight Exams? This is too much for me right now. Maybe I should just stay inside and maybe wake up from this weird dream.'_ Midoriya thought as he went back into the church and layed on the bed to think what just happened. '_Maybe some sleep will help.'_He thought.

He was still pretty tired after the attack from the villains and his healing wounds. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Hey."

No answer.

"Hey..."

Midoriya moves in his sleep.

"Wake up!"

Midoriya tiredly opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Asta standing next to the bed he was on and Yuno sitting on a chair.

"What?" Midoriya said confused as he barely woke up. He quickly looked around and remembered what has happened to him. "Oh! Is there s-something wrong?"

"Nah. Just that you have been asleep for a long time. My name is Asta!" The boy said as he took out his hand with a smile. Midoriya returned the smile and shook his hand.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." He boy responded before yawning.

"What were you doing laying on the field like that? Did you get in a fight?" Asta asked, which Midoriya couldn't answer.

"Asta, everyone is waiting for us at the dining room." Yuno said as he stood up from his seat. "Izuku can explain everything there. Is that okay?" Yuno asked.

Midoriya nodded as it would be better to explain with everyone there. They got up and made it to the dining room. Everyone stared at them at their entrance but most were focused Midoriya due to how different he looked compared to everyone else. He had his green jumpsuit on and his green hair made him stick out quite a bit despite Asta's ash blonde.

_'Eri..._' Midoriya thought sadly. Although Asta's hair wasn't as white like Eri's, it was still very similar and the thought of Eri or him seeing each other again made him sad. _'I have to find a way back home! Until then, I better learn everything I can about this new world.'_

He then noticed the other residents of the church. There was four kids, Lily and an old man who probably is a priest. Everyone took their seats with Midoriya sitting across of Asta. Midoriya looked at the food and noticed something about it.

'_It's mostly potatoes._..' He thought.

"Tomorrow's the day Asta and Yuno set out for the royal Capital. We have to send them off with a bang." The priest said with joy, but nervousness.

"Father went to all the surrounding villages asking for tatoes." Lily said, as Midoriya sweatdropped at the weird name.

'_They're potatoes!'_

"Father!" Asta said with a smile and with so much happiness in his eyes that it looked like he had actual stars in them.

"What's with that look? This isn't just for you! Actually it's mostly for Yuno." The man, who was referred as Father, said as Yuno had no reaction.

"Father." Asta said again, only now annoyed.

"Well, you know..Yuno might make it into the magic knights, but you're..." Father paused trying to get the right words.

"E-Excuse me?" Midoriya asked making them all look at him. "What's a Magic Knight?" He asked. Everyone looked at him with a weird look. "What?"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A MAGIC KNIGHT IS?!" Asta screamed as he stood up and started shaking Midoriya by the collar, even though Asta was shorter than him.

'_H-He's s-strong!_' He thought while being shamed around by Asta. The ash-blond was knocked off Midoriya by Lily who used her water magic. "T-Thank you Lily." Midoriya said with a pure golden smile. The woman gained a faint blush which Asta noticed.

"It was nothing. Asta is a...energetic boy." She said with her blush.

"I seemed to have lost my memory on what magic is and I have no idea what a Magic Knight does." He kinda lied. He couldn't tell him he came from another world, who would believe him? So he choose his second best option, pretend to have lost his memory on the most important things.

"Oh dear! I thought you just couldn't remember where you're from." Lily said as she cover her mouth in shock. Midoriya shook his head.

"No, I don't know anything about this magic stuff." He responded which was true. How do they use magic?

"Well, everyone can use magic and at the age of 15 they receive a Grimoire based on the user's magic type. They allow the user more spells that they wouldn't be able to with their natural magic." Lily explained. Midoriya nodded understanding.

'_So everyone can use magic even if it's weak? Wish that was the same for quirks.'_ Midoriya thought with some jealously.

"Except for Asta." The red-haired kid stated. Midoriya looked at the ash blond boy in confusion.

"JUST YOU WAIT I'LL BE ABLE TO USE MAGIC SOMEDAY! I GOT A GRIMORIE!Asta screamed as he stood up.

'_That doesn't make sense though_.' Midoriya thought as he looked at the pouch to hold his Grimoire Asta had on his waist. '_If he doesn't have magic, then he shouldn't have gotten a Grimoire. Right?'_

"Enough!" Father said as Asta sat went back to his seat and mumbled something in annoyance. "Izuku, do you have one?"

Midoriya shook his head. "I don't remember getting one. Or did I even have one in the first place?" He said. This surprised the kids and adults in the room. "Anyways, please answer my second question."

"R-Right. Magic Knights are people who protect the people of our kingdom." Lily said as Midoriya gained a small smile.

'_Just like a hero. Well, if I'm stuck here for a while, then might as well become a Magic Knight. And maybe I could find someone to bring me home._' Midoriya thought. "Hey Asta, Yuno." Both boys looked at Midoriya.

"What is it?" Asta mumbled as his mouth was full of tatoes.

"You think I can join along? I'm interested in becoming a Magic Knight." He asked. The room went silent for a second.

"What! Without a Grimoire?!" Lily said shocked that Midoriya decided to become a Magic Knight so quickly and he doesn't even have a Grimoire with him.

"I can at least try right? There is no harm in trying to get in and if I fail, I could try again later. Right? Besides I must have some magic, just not as strong as others." He said as Asta smiled liking what Midoriya is saying.

_'So, he won't give in so easily huh? And he doesn't even have a Grimoire to use.'_ Asta thought before his head went down in sadness. '_But he still has magic!'_

"Besides I always wanted to protect people with a smile. To tell them that's it's okay. That everything is fine as long I'm there." Midoriya said as the kids looked at him with some admiration.

"SO COOL!" This was surprisingly Asta as he was knocked out of his sad state and was also looking at him with stars. "Your goal is almost the same as mine! I want to become the Wizard King!"

"Asta." Yuno said getting said boy's attention, "I'm going to become Wizard King." He said bluntly with a tiny smile.

"EHHH?! I'M GOING TO BE WIZARD KING!" Asta screamed angrily.

"Asta, you know there's no need to be embarrassed even if you fail the exam." The priest said seriously said as Asta was confused.

'_That must hurt.' _Midoriya thought knowing what the priest said. '_They basically told Asta that they didn't believe in that he could be a Magic Knight.'_

"Huh?" Asta was confused.

The priest then made less serious face. "No one believes you're going to pass, anyway."

'_What...'_ Midoriya was speechless. He couldn't believe that the people who Asta cared about doesn't even believe he could make it in. For Midoriya, this felt too similar to him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO ENCOURAGE ME OR MAKE FUN OF ME?!" Asta yelled clearly shocked by it as well.

"You can come home at any time." The priest said, a pity smile plastered on his face. "Your home is this church, no matter how crappy or poor it may be it's your home."

"That's right Asta." The oldest girl of the group said.

"I'll be lonely without Asta here. Yuno too" Said the youngest girl, her face dropping downward.

"We're all family!" Shouted the youngest boy which brought a smile onto Midoriya's face.

He scooted his seat closer to Lily and whispered to her, "They really care about him." Lily nodded.

"Y-You should say that to Yuno, too." Asta stuttered pointing to the boy he mentioned. "Tell him he can come back whenever he wants."

"Yuno will be fine" The priest said turning his face away from Asta not wanting to see his reaction, which was obviously one of betrayal and shock. Midoriya however was really caught off guard.

'_I guess magic is everything in this world. Without it you are basically doomed to fail. It's kinda like quirks_.' Midoriya thought with a frown.

"What do you mean?! Besides, I'll be fine, too! I'll become Wizard King and then I'm gonna come back for Sister!" Asta said with pure determination. Midoriya sweatdropped at Asta motivates. "So when that happens, marry m-AHHH" Asta started to say before being punched into the wall by Lily and her water fist.

"All right, let's eat!" She said pretending like she never punched Asta in the first place. Everyone weren't bothered by the fact Asta was smashed into the wall, except for Midoriya. "We have stewed tatoes, tato tempura, grilled tatoes, fried tatoes, stir-fried tatoes, streamed tatoes,Hage-style boiled tatoes, tato juice, and even special tato pudding!"

'_It's all potatoes...' _Midoriya thought with a sweatdrop.

"Yay! Let's eat!" Yelled the two youngest children as everyone else started grabbing tatoes. "So flaky and delicious!"

Midoriya no longer ate potatoes after that.

**The Next Day**

Everyone woke up early to see Yuno, Asta and Midoriya get ready to leave for the Magic Knights Entrance Exams. Yuno and Midoriya didn't carry anything since they didn't have anything of importance, but Asta carried a bag over his shoulder.

"Take care you three." Lily said.

"You better write to us, Yuno." Said the oldest girl.

"Sure" Yuno answer with a small smile.

"Good luck"

"Come back soon!"

"He'll be back soon...Asta that is." Said a red-haired boy in a bit of a rude tone.

"Nash!" Asta said, very annoyed that they constantly say he's going to fail. Midoriya was slightly getting more depressed at the faint memories of being something similar.

"But you know...if, just if, and it's a very huge if, if you get into the Magic Knights" The boy, Nash raised his fists up with a face of determination. "I'll believe in possibilities. I'll believe I can become anything. And then one day, I'll get into the Magic Knights, too." He said before turning away. "No, never mind."

"I think he's trying to say, he believes that you can do it." Midoriya said to Asta, which embarrassed Nash a bit.

"I'll be waiting for you." Asta said with a smile already knowing what Nash really meant.

"Well, I'll be off." Yuno said as he started walking away.

"Hey, wait, Yuno!" Asta said before jogging towards Yuno. Midoriya smiled as he walked up to Lily.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Midoriya said as he bowed and ran towards the foster brothers.

"Well, bye guys!" Asta said as he walked backwards and waved goodbye at his foster family. They returned the goodbye.

"Have a safe trip! See ya!" They all said as the three boys walked towards the sunset.

It was currently summer. Asta, Yuno and Midoriya start their journey to the royal capital to where the Magic Knights Entrance Exam is taking place.

"Hey Izuku." Asta asked.

"Huh? What is it?" Midoriya said.

"What's with the outfit? And why does it look like it was in battle?" Asta asked while they walked through the forest. Although Yuno was quiet, he kept one ear to their conversation as he was curious as well.

"Oh! This is my combat suit. I use it for battles. And it's like this because...I was in battle, I think." Midoriya plainly answered but Asta was a bit confused.

"Can't you use magic? Why would you need a combat suit if you can mostly attack from a distance?" Asta asked which Yuno thought was a good question. Most never start using magic in close-combat unless they are forced to do so. Sure, having amor is good but Midoriya's more flexible and seemed to offer little protection.

"My magic can't be sent at a distance. It's close range and it combines with my body. So if I want to use it in a fight, I actually have get up close and punch. I tested it out last night." Midoriya said. He decided to make the excuse that One for All is his magic when he is going to show it. It does create electric sparks whenever he uses it so it can be considered magic. Why One for All creates sparks is a question he hasn't answered yet but have some theories on but that's for a later time.

"Can you show us your magic?!" Asta said, now interested in the type of magic Midoriya has. If a magic user is forced to attack at a close range, it's no wonder why they would be curious what exactly is the magic.

"It's something I don't want to show for now. You'll see at the Entrance Exam." Midoriya said as he stared at his gloved fist for a second. 'I'm planning on using just One for All, but should I also use that? No, I don't feel ready to use it and how would I explain having multiple types of magic? It seems like each person only gets one type of magic.'

"Speaking of the entrance exam, I'm so excited!" Asta said with a grin as he ran up ahead and jumped on top of a tree stump.

"Excited? Aren't you scared?" Yuno asked but despite what he said, he didn't seem worried at all.

"Huh? Why would I be?" Asta responded also confused. Why would his rival say something like that?

"What about you Izuku?" Yuno questioned. Midoriya blinked for a second when he heard his first name since in Japan, one would usually call another by their surname unless said otherwise by that person. And he didn't notice since everyone that he has met so far gave him their first names, never surname.

"No, not really it's really similar to something I did a few years back." Midoriya answered remembering the hero entrance exams. He was very nervous and afraid that he didn't earn any points. He was honestly very lucky that U.A. had rescue points or he wouldn't have been standing here right now, but he feels like the Magic Knights Entrance Exam will be easier as long there isn't giant robots roaming around a city.

"Come on, let's hurry! The royal capital is super far way!" Asta said as he started running. "I got to hurry up and become Wizard King!"

"Just because you get there quickly doesn't mean you'll become the Wizard King any quicker." Yuno said still walking. Midoriya looked at Asta with a big smile.

'This Wizard King thing is very important to Asta. He's kinda like myself. He's willing to not give up until he reaches his goal. Asta seems that kind of guy to have a good reason to be Wizard King' He thought as he realized... '_Wait, what exactly is a Wizard King? Is he like All Might terms of powerful? And what's his status in society, or kingdom in this case? Questions for later.'_

"I'm gonna become Wizard King and then..." Asta grabbed a stick from the floor and pretending it was a magic broom, he told his fantasy of having Lily fall in love with him.

'_Or maybe not_.' Midoriya deadpanned at the boy. He was really confused how and why Asta was so determined to try to marry a sister of the church.

"It could happen." Asta finished his story while still riding his "broom"

"Can you even ride a broom when you don't have any magic?" Yuno asked. This cause Asta to drop his stick in shock and Midoriya to awkwardly chuckle a bit at Yuno's bluntness.

"I'll make it work!" Asta said as he picked up his bag from the floor and quickly threw it over his shoulder.

"Will you?" Yuno replied unconvinced.

"I will! I got my Grimoire!" Asta said looking back and with a wink. "I can do anything as long as I don't give up!"

'_Although they seem to fight, they really do care about each other. Even if some of their responses are kinda harsh._' Midoriya thought as Asta started running down the path again. '_Asta is interesting and special. I feel like if he was back home with me, he would have been a great hero.'_

"I'll leave you guys behind, Yuno, Izuku!" Asta said stopping for a second. "Let's train all the way to the royal capital!" He said and continued running. Midoriya sighed knowing Asta was probably being serious and started running.

"You guys can't be serious." Yuno said before starting to run as well.

"Hey! It's not a bad idea." Midoriya yelled as he quickly paced himself. '_Wait. Does Asta mean the entire way?!' _And much to Midoriya's fear, Asta did mean the entire way.

They sprinted nonstop for a few minutes before stopping to take a breath. Asta resting on the ground and Yuno with his elbows on his knees. Midoriya standing up straight, taking deep breaths.

"Not done yet...not yet!" Asta said before starting to run again.

"Ehh?! Already?! Wait!" Midoriya immediately chased after him with Yuno slightly behind them.

"Stop. We've got a long way to go." Yuno gasped very tiredly sitting on a rock as Asta was laying on the floor. Midoriya was standing with his hands placed behind his head while taking deep breaths.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet." Asta said very tired somehow getting up quickly and started jogging. But before he could get any further, he was grabbed by both Yuno and Midoriya making him run in place before they threw him against the rocks effectively stopping him. They both sighed in relief.

'_This will be a long journey._' They thought.

For the next few days Asta, Midoriya and Yuno walked miles and miles, covering themselves from the rain, sleeping for the night while Asta accidentally burns his hair from the campfire and Midoriya helping him put it out, and Asta using his giant sword to hunt a giant boar-like creature. While they were eating the boar-meat they cooked Midoriya had a question.

"Hey Asta." The ash-blond haired boy looked at Midoriya. "Does your sword do anything special? Other than being a giant sword?"

"I think it cancels magic." Asta answered as he's took another bit of the boar meat. "When I first got it, it was when I was fighting this one guy and my sword just cut through his magic like nothing." Midoriya nodded.

'_That's very powerful in a world where supposedly everyone has magic.'_ Midoriya stared at Asta as he eat with a curious look. '_Not to mention the fact that Asta must be very strong to hold that giant sword like it's nothing. From wha_t I saw, Asta seems to swing that sword pretty fast for its size and metallic look. That shows that while he may have not magic he probably planned to get around that using strength. I wonder what his training regime must have been to make him that strong? Maybe we should train together sometime." He muttered out loud as both Asta and Yuno akwardly stared at him in slience.

They continued their journey getting lost in fog before Yuno used his magic to get rid of it, almost being crushed by a rockslide but was blocked by both Yuno and Asta, but mostly Yuno using his wind magic. They gather fish to eat for the day by catching by hand except for Yuno, slept in the open under the bright stars, walked through a scorching desert and ran some more because of Asta.

As they climbed the top of a rocky mountain they all saw something amazing. A open field with a giant mountain in the middle that had a spiral up hill circling it with a giant town on top of it.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Asta saying what they all thought at the sight of the capital.

"So that's the royal capital?" Yuno said as Midoriya was speechless at the sight of the mountain.

"That's where the Entrance Exam takes place?On top of there?!" Midoriya asked no one.

'_That's where the Wizard King is._' Asta thought before grinning at the sheer excitement he felt of finally being here and getting a chance to get closer to his dream. "All right! I'm gonna do this! I'll be right there! Just you wait!" He said as he started running down the mountain they stood on.

"Yuno." Midoriya said. Said boy turned his head at Midoriya. "Thanks for bringing me along even though you didn't have to." Yuno smiled a bit and nodded as they both ran down to catch up with Asta.

Once they made it to the town, they headed towards a coliseum where the exam is taking place and on the way they looked at the buildings and people of the capital in amazement. Without Midoriya or Yuno realizing Asta sneakfully bought a snack while they walked around town despite the warnings he received from Yuno. When they got there, the entrance was surrounded by crowds of people cheering on the candidates.

"Do your best on the exam!"

"You are the Clover Kingdom's hope!"

"The future of the kingdom is in your hands!"

"I'll do my best!" Asta said as he waved at the crowd with a dumb-clueless smile.

'_You don't know him. You don't know him..._' Yuno told himself trying not to be embarrassed by Asta's dumb happy smile and attitude.

'_So, we are in the Clover Kingdom? Is there other kingdoms?'_ Midoriya thought, still confused on what this world is. '_Mission one: Learn more about this world. After the exam.'_ They got in line to get registered to take the exam with Yuno, Asta and Midoriya in that order. Then it was Yuno's turn.

"I'm Yuno from Hage village" Yuno stated.

"Yuno from Hage...could I see your Grimoire?" The man behind the desk asked. Yuno took out his Grimoire from his pouch and showed it to the man.

"A f-four-leaf clover..."The man said in shock. The other candidates were also surprised by this and started whispering about it.

'_So, a four-leaf is special huh? They must really powerful and rare if everyone are surprised.' _Midoriya thought before realizing something. He looked at all the other candidates and saw that they carried grimoires with them. And all of them used them to sign in for the exam. '_Crap! I'll need a Grimoire to even take the exam!'_

"Your #164. All right, next." The man said as Yuno moved out of the way for Asta.

"I'm Asta, also from Hage village! Here's my Grimoire!" Asta said very excited as he took it out. Midoriya couldn't see it that well. He was able to see it was very dirty, but he swears he saw a five-leaf clover on it.

'_A five-leaf?_" Midoriya wanted to inspect it further but he was being blocked by Asta.

"This is pretty filthy. Is this really a Grimoire?" The man asked leaning a bit close to see if it was.

"Huh? Of course it is! Take a good look at it." Asta said as he shoved his Grimoire into the man's face. "See? See?"

"All right, all right..." The man said annoyed as he touched it and it glow white for a second. "You're #165."

"Got it!" Asta said as he ran off. It was now Midoriya's turn who was sweating a bit.

'_Crap! What do I do?!'_ He mentally screamed. He tried to think of something, but he couldn't. Only to admit not having one, "M-My name is Izuku M-Midoriya from...I don't remember." The man raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"I lost some of my memory a while back, so I don't r-remember where I live. I woke up Hage, like those two who were in front of me, but I know I don't live there." He explained to the man. The man pinched his temples.

"Whatever. Grimoire?" The man grumbled out, clearly already tired of doing his job. Midoriya rubbed his head laughing awkwardly.

"F-Funny story, I l-lost mine a while back." He said. The man sighed, but wrote something on the paper before looking back at the boy.

"Whatever, you're #166" the man said as he checked that he wrote it.

"Eh? Really?" Midoriya said surprised by this. The man nodded as Midoriya slowly walked away.

'_That kid is definitely failing no doubt.'_

Midoriya was in a crowd of people who all were waiting to take the exam. Everyone were standing around, chatting to past the time, when suddenly a bunch of dark blue birds with white bellies, black beaks and maroon colored faces started flying around the candidates. Some of the candidates were surrounded by more birds than others.

"Hey! Ow! What the heck are these birds?!" One candidate asked, waving his hand to try and scare them off, but didn't work.

"The infamous anti-birds of the exam venue." One answered back.

"Really? these things?" The man sounded both annoyed and shocked that these birds were special.

"The weaker your magical powers, the more these guys flock you." Another one informed.

"Hey look at those guys" The guy said, ignoring the birds. In the open Yuno had no birds surrounding him. But surprisingly Midoriya didn't have any surrounding him either. "None of the birds are going to them."

"Hey! It's the guys from earlier!"

"He's from some remote village called Hage, yet he's got a four-leaf Grimoire!" One said pointing at Yuno.

"A four-leaf? Seriously?"

"What about the other guy." Obviously talking about Midoriya.

"The thing is, he doesn't even have his Grimoire with him!"

"Wait seriously?! Is he really that strong?!" The girls were either staring at Midoriya or Yuno due to their looks. Yuno had a handsome young man appearance who seemed cooled yet kind if you look deeper. Midoriya has a cute, yet defined face covered with some freckles with some baby fat on his cheeks, but not very noticeable. However most focused their attention to Midoriya since he had some of his muscles showing through his ripped part of his costume.

'_So One for All confuses the birds? They seem to think its magic. What does that mean though?' _Midoriya thought blushing from all the staring from the girls._ 'I really need someone to fix this thing.'_

"One of us is going to become the Wizard King. Our legend's beginning now, Yuno!" Asta said covered from head to toe in anti-birds with one even sitting on his head like a nest. **_(This is Nero!)_** " I'm gonna show you just how much I've grown in six months, ow,ow,ow, ow!" Asta was interrupted by the annoying constant pain of the pecking and started running away from the birds to avoid getting pecked.

"What's with that kid?"

"Talk about a loser!" One said as some started laughing at him. Midoriya was a bit annoyed at the comments, but he knew he couldn't really do anything to stop it and he didn't want to stand out any more than he needed too. Although, Asta seems to be having it worse.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID BIRDS!" Asta yelled as he continued to run around the area, screaming in pain, before bumping into someone that knocked him to the floor, but the other man standing. As soon the birds got near the man they got scared and flew away. "They finally flew off somewhere. Hey sorry for bumping into you." Asta said before looking up at the man.

"I'll kill you brat." Said the man with a very murderous intent, even looking like he had an aura of death. The man was tall with a very muscular build and had a cigarette in his mouth. He has black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backward, making it stick outwards. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard.

His attire consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. He wears black high boots that cover most of his calves. He is wearing a black banner with a squad's insignia on it. He wears it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also has tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner.

'_WHAT THE HECK'S HIS PROBLEM?!_' Asta mentally screamed. '_Oh crap. He's got the eyes of a killer. His neck's so thick! No mage looks like that! Talk about an intimidating presence! Is he really my age?!'_

_'He doesn't look like a candidate, more of a veteran Magic Knight or even captain._' Midoriya thought as he remembered to the information he received from Lily and how each squad had a captain. '_If he's one of them, how strong are the others? I can feel this overwhelming aura and strength with my own instincts!'_ Then Asta, completely obscure about who the man might be, place a hand on the man's shoulder and put on a smile.

"Man you look old! You must've had a hard life!" Silence from everyone around him, even Midoriya who had a face of disbelief. Then the man reacted by grabbing Asta's head with one hand and lifted him up like he was a doll.

"It appears you're ready to die." The man said with his eyes tired, but showing he's ready to ruthlessly kill his prey. Midoriya was about to interfere before two men came from behind wearing a similar robe to the tall man.

"Oh there he is! What are you doing down here?" Asked the brown haired boy. The boy wears a white under shirt, and a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long sleeves and long tails at the back on top of it. He also wears dark trousers and a green pair of wide, knee-high boots that lace up the front. He wears his grimoire holder is on his left hip and he is also wearing a pair of green earrings.

"I'm about to end this twerps life." He responded as Asta continues struggles to escape the man's grasp even with his muscles growing viable veins as proof he was using all his strength.

"Hey isn't that..." A candidate said looking at the brown haired boy.

"Is that the great Finral Roulacase? The user of rare spatial magic?" A girl finished. Finral gained a smug smile as he heard this and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, you're cute." He said as he girl grew a faint blush either from how close he was or that he called her cute. Midoriya couldn't tell each it was.

"He's famous for being so girl-crazy that it gets in the way of his duties!" One said. Midoriya was surprised by this.

"And that's Gordon Agrippa! The expert on incarnation magic!" He is slender, young man with pale skin and short black hair that is slicked back. He wears black eyeshadow in large circles around his red eyes. He also wears black lipstick and nail polish. His wears a dark grey jacket red trimming and red cuffs. His pants are a matching grey and are tucked into knee-high black boots. He wears a black belt over his jacket and a black pouch for his grimoire hangs on his left hip. His dark grey peaked cap has a black band and bill and a Bull badge. Both of the men have black robes symboling they're in the same squad.

"I heard that he's impossible to talk to... and also scary." One commented while looking at them.

'_What some odd guys, but according to what everyone is saying they seem pretty powerful.' _Midoriya stood quiet trying to gather as much information he possible can from the candidates.

"Whoa! Cut it out! A Magic Knight squad captain shouldn't kill an exam candidate!" Finral said, surprising all the candidates.

"Squad captain? You mean he's..."

"The lord of Destruction, Yami Sukehiro?!" One said as Yami started counting down from ten.

'_Lord of destruction? Wonder what got him that name. Hopefully not for a bad reason.'_ Midoriya sighed, hoping there's no corrupt Captain or anything similar. Being a Magic Knight seems to allow a lot of power that can very easily be abused since they usually are way stronger than the common folk. He should know this better than anyone else considering Bakugou was basically the same thing, had a strong quirk and was able to get mostly anything from others because he had that power. _'Wait. That name...it's Japanese? I can't jump to conclusions but it doesn't fit! There's too many questions!'_

"WHAT ARE YOU COUNTING DOWN TO?!" Asta yelled as Yami slowly started to use more pressure to squeeze the ash-blond's head.

"The end of your life." He said very calmly, but with somewhat a pissed tone. At this point Midoriya decided to stepped in and help the boy.

"Yami? The captain of the Black Bulls?!" Once they figured out they were from the Black Bulls they mostly had the same reaction. Everyone knew about the reputation of the Black Bulls and backed away from the members, except for Midoriya.

"Um. Y-Yami sir." The man looked at him in annoyance, but kept his firm grasp on Asta's head. "Can you l-let him go please? He's my friend." Midoriya asked with a smile that made some of female candidates blush at the overall cuteness of the smile. For a second, Yami didn't do anything before grabbing Midoriya's head with his other hand "Eh?"

"Might as well kill you too." Yami said calmly as Midoriya didn't know what to think of the situation, but as soon as he felt Yami's fingers claw at his head he was able to think again, just not clearly.

"W-Wait w-what?!" Midoriya stuttered as he tried breaking out of Yami's grasp. '_He's strong!' _Asta also tried breaking out, which surprised Yami of the amount of strength both boys were using trying to escape with their muscles even visibly tensing up. Asta and Midoriya didn't not seem like boys who would work out at often. Sure Midoriya has his shirt ripped and his some of his muscles shown, but it looked more like a lean-swimmer build from a distance. Asta was confusing because of his short height and annoying brat-like personality and Midoriya has another reason being because of his innocent, shy looking face that seems like he wouldn't hurt anyone. Despite that, Yami kept counting down to their deaths.

"One..." Yami counted before being interrupted by fireworks, signaling the start of the exams.

"Come on, the exam is about to start." Finral said as Yami let go of both boys and dropping to the floor on their bottoms. They both immediately started rubbing their heads due to the pain they experienced.

"Guess you get to live a little longer, brats" Yami said as he walked off. "Better take good care of the life you just got back. Or I'll kill you." He said.

'_WHAT?!' _Asta/Midoriya thought since that statement didn't make really make sense.

"Wish the captain would kill me, too." Gordon whispers as he left with his squad. Midoriya got up and held out a hand to Asta. He accepted it and Midoriya helped him up.

"Thanks for trying to help Izuku." Asta said as he continued rubbing his head.

"No problem." Midoriya said. Asta thought for a second.

"Izuku. Why did you want to be a Magic Knight? You didn't even remember what it was yet you decided to come with us." Asta said as Midoriya gave a small smile.

"It was always my dream to become a hero and protect everyone remember? Even if I get hurt or even die in the end. I said that in the dinner with your family." Midoriya said. Everyone around them heard him and had some respect for willing to go so far.

"I forgot." Asta said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ba-ha! You okay?" Someone said. "Must've been rough, having captain Yami of the Black Bulls in your face like that. Oh I'm Sekke. Sekke Bronzazza." The man said.

He has a lean build and medium-length blond hair. His hair is combed backward and held together with a black hairband, leaving only several strands left hanging in front of his forehead. He wears a grey shirt with a dark grey vest with a wide V-shaped collar on top of it. He also wears white trousers and a pair of black high boots that have a pair of tan belts on each of them. He has a tan belt that is connected to a pouch that he uses to carry his grimoire. The pouch is placed on his left-hand side. On top of everything, Sekke wears a magenta coat with long sleeves and black horizontal stripes around the forearms.

"Nice to meet you! Ba-ha!" Sekke said.

'_Weird way to talk.'_ Midoriya thought.

"I'm Asta! Nice to meet you! This is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Asta said pointing to himself first then Midoriya. Before Midoriya could speak, all the anti-birds flew away and the captains of the squads appeared.

**_(Yeah no I'm not writing all that shit down.)_**

After all the captains showed themselves, Asta was searching for a certain someone.

"Where's the Wizard King?" Asta said still looking around.

"Ba-ha! The Wizard King wouldn't bother coming down to the exam. It's a miracle in itself that all the captains have gathered in one place." Sekke said which actually made sense.

'_The Wizard King is probably very busy being the strongest and all. Also having all the captains here would leave the kingdom defe_nseless since they're supposedly the strongest knights in the kingdom if there was ever a strong attack. So I can see why they don't usually all come in one place." Midoriya muttered as everyone stared at him for a second. He blushed realizing he said that out loud.

"Candidates." William Vangeance, leader of the strongest squad the Golden Dawn, spoke. Everyone looked at the masked captain. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I will be conducting this exam." He took out his Grimoire and it started flipping through the pages by itself. It then stopped on a page and glowed green. "Magic tree, descend!" The sky darken and a bright green light appeared in the sky. There was wind blowing and a giant tree fell from the sky, stopping a few feet above their heads. The roots started to grow longer, and twisted itself forming a shape until it became a boom. Each person was given one.

'_So this is the man who's closest to the Wizard King.' _Asta/Yuno/Midoriya thought as they looked at the man.

"We will now begin the Magic Knights Entrance Exam." William said as his Grimoire closed by itself. "We will have take you all take several tests. The nine of us will evaluate your performance and then we will select the candidates that we would like to add to our squads. If chosen, you will join that squad. If you're chosen by more than one squad, you may choose the squad you would like to join. On the other hand, those who are not chosen by any captain are not qualified to join the Magic Knights." He explained which must have been pretty obvious.

_'I'm gonna get into the Magic Knights, no matter what!_' Asta thought. Midoriya was interested on how they chose who is allowed in.

"For the first test, we will have you get on those brooms and fly. Mages who can control their magical powers should be able to do this instinctively. It is the most basic way to travel. If you cannot fly a broom, you shouldn't even be here." William said as most of the candidates understood what to do, just haven't done it before. "All right, begin!" As soon as he said that Midoriya tried spreading some One for All to the broom and didn't notice anything. Since One for All is a part of him, he knew that trying to force it out into something else would cause him to feel it, but with the broom he felt nothing. Sighing he sat down on the floor as everyone tried using floating on their brooms. Asta and the captains noticed this.

"Izuku? What's wrong? You have Magic right?" Asta questioned.

"I do, but..." he paused for a second. "For some reason it's not exactly "magic" to say the least. Anything that requires magic to be used can't be used by me. So I have to sit this one out." Midoriya half lied since he wasn't sure it was everything. Asta nods slowly and the captains decided to keep an eye on the boy for the rest of the tests. Everyone were flying except for Midoriya and Asta who was trying his best to fly. Midoriya decided to looked around to see what was going on and noticed someone else that wasn't flying.

She seemed to be about 15-year-old with a slender build and pink eyes. She possesses long, silver-colored hair, tied in pigtails, with her center bangs over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs. The blazer also has a pair of pins attached to it around her collarbone area. Additionally, it has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals. She was holding a broom in her hands.

She seems to be talking to one of the captains, Nozel Silva, that when looking at the two together, look very similar to each other. He got up and walked closer to hear them talk.

"I told you. There's no need for royalty to take the same exam as the peasants."

"But..." she said, increasing her grasp on the broom in frustration.

"Your destination has already been decided. Do not take unnecessary action." He said with a commanding tone, that even Midoriya thought he would have some trouble going against.

"Yes brother Nozel." She answer, clearly sadden.

"Your existence itself is unnecessary." He said before walking off. The girl was mad as she clenched the broom hard, nearly breaking and Midoriya clenched his fists. They seem to be siblings but this was not how they should treat each other. A brother should help their siblings and encourage them, not the opposite. He checked to see if he was gone and slowly walked up to her.

"D-Don't listen to him." He said as the girl got scared and jumped back a bit. She blushed and quickly turned her head away.

"W-What do you m-mean?" She pretends to act like nothing happened.

"I heard what your brother said." Midoriya said and he could tell the girl tensed a bit. "Look. Don't listen to what he says. He doesn't control you. You're your own person and you decide what to do. And if following your brothers orders is what you want to do, then fine do it." Midoriya said, as the girl was surprised by this. "It's just that he has no right to call his sister a waste of space, e-especially when she's c-cute." Midoriya said mumbling the last bit, but the girl heard him and blushed. "Sorry, I'll leave you alone." He walked off. The girl stood there for a few seconds before turning around and looking at the boy.

"What's the meaning of this? No matter how much one might be lacking in talent, they should be able to at least float." Said Fuegoleon Vermillion, leader of the Crimson Lion Kings, having his hand on his chin. "And the other said he can't use his magic on this."

"Talk about pathetic." A candidate floating on a broom said.

"I thought that guy was strong, but I guess I was wrong." This was pointed towards Midoriya.

"Guess we're down two rivals already." Midoriya ignored the comments while Asta still tried using magic.

Magic Ability Test!

Midoriya and Asta: fail

Magical Ability Control Test!

Midoriya and Asta: fail

Creation Magic Test

Midoriya and Asta: fail

Developmental Magic Test!

Midoriya and Asta: fail

All the captains were watching Asta and Midoriya the most. Asta, because it seemed like he couldn't even use magic at all and they were watching Midoriya for multiple reasons. He entered without a Grimoire, got ignored by the anti-birds and wasn't even making an attempt at any of the tests. He was definitely an oddball.

"All right. The next test shall be the last one. You will engage in actual combat." William said. Everyone were surprised and Midoriya was a bit excited since he'll actually do something now!

"You'll be battling! You will pair off and fight with your partner. You may use your Grimoires to attack." Fuegoleon explained, as everyone talked among themselves. "Fighting is our duty! Show us your true abilities!"

'_Show your true abilities? I want to use One for All at 100% but any more breaking of bones and I wouldn't be able to use my arms again. Unless...'_ Midoriya thought as he got up.

"As soon as one of you yields or become unable to fight, the test will be over! There will be mages who can use healing magic on standby." William explained as Midoriya grinned.

'_So I don't have to worry about damaging my arms? Still, just to be safe, I'll fight normally.'_ Midoriya thought as he saw everyone talking to each other. He saw Asta looking stressed and trying to find someone to fight with. '_I can understand that. No one would want to fight a person who seems like they can't even use magic. They want to show their strength to the captains.'_

"Ba-ha! Fight me Asta!" Sekke said from behind Asta. Asta fell to the floor.

"Sekke! You're willing to fight a loser like me?" Asta said happily.

"But of course! Bah-ha!"

"You're such a great guy!" Asta said, but Midoriya had some doubts. He can't tell it exactly, but Midoriya there was something about Sekke that he just couldn't trust.

"First combatants, come forward!" The referee said. Asta and Sekke went first. Everyone had to clear from the middle of the coliseum since that was were the fighting was going to take place.

"Let's both give it our all and fight fair, so we can achieve our goals!" Asta said with a smile. Sekke then got closer and seemed to whisper something to the boy before walking away to distance each other. Midoriya noticed that Asta lost his smile and knew Sekke is trying to take advantage of him.

"Sekke chose the weakest looking guy" A random guy commented.

"Never underestimate an opponent by looks, it could lead to defeat." Midoriya said as the guy looked at him. "Just because he seems weak, doesn't mean he is." The guy laughed this off, but Midoriya didn't care because he knew he's right.

"Begin!" The referee started the match as Sekke's Grimoire came out of his pouch.

"No holding back, all right? Let's do this, Asta! Bah-ha!" Sekke said as his Grimoire had a light blue aura and was flipping through pages. The transparent pieces of the same color started forming around him to create some sort of bubble and cannons around it. "**Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Magnum Cannonball!"**

'_Some sort of protective bubble and cannons for attack? It's both defense and offense. That is good spell, but if what Asta told me was true...'_ Midoriya thought.

"There's no need to to hold back. Come at me! Bah-ha!" He said winking at Asta.

"Sure thing. Here I go." Asta said calmly as his Grimoire had a very dark red aura. He took a step back and ran, breaking the solid concrete floor with his step. While he was running he reach towards his Grimoire that had a handle popping out and took out his sword that is as long as his own height.

'_He's fast. Is he using some kind of high-speed movement magic?'_ William thought.

'_No...he's just physically powerful_.' Yami thought as well before figuring it out. Both captains were surprised by the speed.

'_Wow. I knew Asta was strong, but this is not what I expected.'_ Midoriya thought seeing Asta's speed. Comparely Asta was probably moving as fast as Midoriya when he uses 5% which isn't much to him. However Asta has no special powers. It is all himself, his own strength.

Asta raised his sword above his head and brought it down onto Sekke cutting the shield in half effortlessly. The ground cracked in a web shape by Asta's pure strength. Everyone were speechless that a short, weak-looking boy like Asta was able to not only, break the spell super easily but to do it so quickly.

"I'm not joining the Magic Knights so I can have a good time and avoid working hard." Asta said talking to an unconscious Sekke. Asta swung his sword and placed it on his shoulder. "I'm here to work my butt off and become Wizard King!" He has a expression showing he was dead serious. Midoriya smiled. That smile faded a bit as people started making comments about Asta.

"Is that sword magic?"

"Wasn't he just some loser from the boonies?"

"What the heck?"

"Who is he?"

"He just...said something about the Wizard King."

"ALL OF SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU I'M GOING TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Asta said clearly annoyed by what everyone was saying.

"Is he stupid?"

"What the heck is that peasant saying?"

"Must've embarrassing being a completely delusional idiot."

"Just get outta here already, you stupid brat!"

"WHO'RE CALLING A STUPID BRAT?!" Asta screamed at the candidate who said that as mages come and carry Sekke's body from the field.

"Could it be some kind of creation magic?" Finral asked his captain as they watched Sekke being taken away. "Judging from the other parts of the exam, it didn't seem like he had that much magical power."

Yami took out his cigarette from his mouth, "He's not using magic." Yami stated getting a confused "huh?" from Finral. '_Actually, maybe it's not that he's not using magic. It's that he doesn't have any magical power._' Yami thought as he remembered when he grabbed Asta's head. '_Come to think of it, I didn't sense any mana from him. And yet he wants to become the Wizard King, huh?'_ Yami stared at Asta before moving his eyes to Midoriya '_The other one had something different. He didn't have mana, but something powerful. I don't know what it is. Looks like we've got some strange ones on our hands.'_

More and more candidates partnered up and fought their battles. Midoriya was interested in watching them since they kinda reminded him of quirks which he loved to take notes on.

"Midoriya was it?" A voice asked from behind. Midoriya turned around to see a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with bangs offset to the side. He has a white shawl and small earrings. He seemed to be a noble just by his clothes and way of speech.

"Y-Yes?" Midoriya stuttered a bit due to the sudden appearance of the noble.

"You seem to be having a hard time finding an opponent." He said in way that seemed to hint like he knew how it was going to end.

"I g-guess." Midoriya stuttered again. It's not that he's that shy anymore, he still is a bit, but he just finds talking to the man...awkward.

"Why don't you pair up with me?" He asked as Midoriya nodded. A grin seemed to appear as soon as Midoriya agreed. They started walking towards the middle as people were surprised by who the man was.

"Isn't that Salim? From the famous Hapshass family?"

"You think you're all special being a peasant taking the exam without your Grimoire, but your nothing compared to me. I'll show you are far below you peasants are compared to us nobles, both in status and power." Midoriya flinched a bit for the rude attitude of this man. "Oh, and of course, in wealth too."

'_This is no way to talk to a person even if you're a noble.'_ Midoriya thought as he got to his place.

"Begin!"

"You should know that it's going to be a honor being beaten by me, the great Salim de Hapshass." He cockily states as he fixes his hair. "Let me beat you with the best spell here! The Holy Lightning Rising Salim!" A big ball of lightning formed above Salim, Midoriya raised his arms in a cross formation and took deep breaths.

"What is he doing? Does he really think that's going to do anything?" A candidate said watching the fight.

"I'll pay for your trip home." Salim said as he launched the attack straight to Midoriya.

'**One for All...'** Midoriya thought as red crosses and lines appeared all over his body. '**Full Cowling 30%'** The red crosses faded from his body and what was left was bright green lightning, dancing all over his body. As soon he was covered in One for All, he immediately dashed forward, leaving a faint line of lightning, easily avoiding the ball of lightning and not giving his opponent a chance to react. "**Detroit Smash!**" He screamed as he punched the noble in gut with enough force to instantly knock him out and send him launching back a few feet. Barely noticeable to the other examinees was the small breeze Midoriya created with his punch, showing those who were attentive that Midoriya seriously had some strength. However, the captains and the examinees behind couldn't feel it, but either way most had their jaws dropped to the floor.

"D-Did he j-just..."

"B-Beat a n-noble that quick?!"

"Y-You can't be serious!"

Asta had his mouth opened in pure shock and Yuno eyes widen seeing that their new friend had some serious magic, in their case. Midoriya stood there for a second before akwardly walking away from the battlefield as everyone stared in awe.

The captains were surprised by the quick attack and power dealt by the green haired boy.

"He beat a noble in a second and with one punch. Not to mention his magic seemed to only boost his speed. Not his power." Charlotte Roselei said, captain of the Blue Roses, shocked. Although she was wrong, she couldn't really know how Midoriya's power worked. Usually if one were to use electricity to boost their strength, they would completely cover their arms with the magic and make a fist with it. However, to the captain's eyes, the electricity seemed to not do that and only affect his speed.

"If he would maximize his potential, who knows how much stronger he can be." Fuegoleon commented as Midoriya was being praised by Asta.

"He also seemed to barely put any effort in that attack. He's holding himself back. I could tell." Yami mumbled as he puffed out some smoke. The captains, were now a bit more curious on the strength of Midoriya. He had done his fight and waited for everyone to do theirs. Everyone learned not to underestimate anyone ever again.

_**(Yuno fights a random cocky, powerful candidate since I gave his original opponent to Midoriya. It doesn't matter anyway, he'll just beat them in a second.)**_

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Midoriya in Asta's outfit and Asta in Midoriya's**

"This concludes the exam. Now candidates whose numbers are called, please step forward."

"The squad captains will raise their hands if they would like you to join their squads" Charlotte said, standing up from her seat. "The candidates will decide if they would like to accept or decline, and if they are chosen by more than one captain they may choose which squad they'd like to join."

'_Okay then, I hope someone chooses Asta. He's strong, but he can't use magic so that'll hurt him. I know Yuno is going to have no problem, in fact I would even bet everyone would want him in their squad.'_ Midoriya thought as he looked at the boys he has journeyed with for the past few weeks. Although he didn't have a long relationship with Asta and Yuno, he felt that they're honest people who are going to change everything about this world.

"But if no one raises their hands the candidate will not join the Magic Knights and will leave immediately."

"Candidate #1, step forward."

People were called one by one, and no one got accepted until candidate #71 by the Purple Orcas giving the examinees some tiny hope, but not really. This went on as people either joined or not until it was Yuno's turn.

"Next, #164." They called as Yuno grabbed his pendant as if it was for good luck. He sighed and walked up to the middle, staring at the captains.

"All who wish to offer, please raise your hands." Slowly, all the captains raised their hands as everyone were in complete shock except for Midoriya who predicted this would happen.

"Th-That's amazing. I-I thought that only royalty and nobles could join the Golden Dawn." One candidate said.

_'So the Golden Dawn are only nobles and higher until now? Why change that now if they didn't believe peasants shouldn't make it in?."_ Midoriya was confused. He knew that in these medieval worlds that most nobles that were part of a group hated having others join in. But, if the Golden Dawn didn't believe that, then why were they just accepting nobles and royals? There must have been at least one other person with high potential to join the Golden Dawn. _'Something isn't right.'_

"Even the Silver Eagles?! Seriously?! But he's a kid from the boonies!"

"Pretty sure they're just looking for how strong you are and if you hold potential to improve their squads." Midoriya explained what he thought was obvious as everyone looked at him. "Sure, status effects it, but I think they would rather want a strong poor person than a weak rich one. At least some captains seem to think so." Yuno thought for a moment before making probably the obvious choice.

"Please allow me to join the Golden Dawn." He said as William looked pleased that Yuno joined. Yuno walked off and it was Asta's turn. He walked forward as Midoriya gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"I'M READY!" Asta stood up completely straight and was anxiously shaking, but he kept his confidence.

"All who wish to offer, please raise your hand." Asta sweat in anxiety as he waited for anyone to raise their hands. After about 10 seconds, the results we made clear. No one wanted him.

"Number #165, no offers." Asta stood there, not believing what just happened. Midoriya was annoyed.

_'Why! Why does power, magic, quirks are always everything?!'_ Midoriya mentally screamed. He clenched his fist and grits his teeth. _'Why is it that the thing that makes someone worthy?!'_ Midoriya was about to walk up and yell his thoughts, but Yami stood up from his seat.

"Well that's no surprise. No matter how high your combat skills are if the source of your power is unknown, no one wants anything to do with it." Yami said as everyone waited for what he exactly meant. "In the end the only thing desired from a Magic Knight is their magical powers." Midoriya knew this and was frustrated until a strong force of power appeared. Everyone looked at Yami to see him surrounded by a purple aura and the ground seemed to shake.

_'What?! I-Is this his magic power a-alone?!' _Midoriya thought feeling how strong it is. Yami jumped off the viewer seats and onto the battle area where the candidates are. He stared at Asta with eyes that would scare anyone.

_'S-So much pressure!'_ Asta thought, but holding his ground. _'This is the magical power of a Magic Knights squad captain?'_ Yami slowly, but in a intimidating way and walked to the ash-blonde, until Yami was now a few feet away from Asta who was still standing strong.

"And since you have no magical powers, no one wants you. That's the cruel reality." Yami took out his cigarette from his mouth. "You said earlier that you wanted to become Wizard King, didn't you?" Asta gritted his teeth, trying his best to stand and his insane determination allowed him. "Which means you're going to surpass the nine captains, here right? Now that I'm standing before you, do you still have the nerve to say that you're going to be Wizard King even without magical powers?" Asta clenched his fist and looked down a bit, but his eyes seem to still burn passionately.

"E-Even if I can't join the Magic Knights today, no matter how many times I fall, no matter what anyone says to me..." Asta looked straight into Yami's eyes as he continued."I'M STILL GOING TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING SOMEDAY!" No one moved or spoke. Midoriya was smiling at Asta's huge amount of determination and confidence to be able to say that he's going to be the best no matter what even when one of the captains told him he can't. Yami stared at Asta for a few more seconds before he stopped glowing and released his magical powers. He grins and starts laughing.

"You're funny, kid. Join my squad." Yami said pointing at the boy. Everyone were shocked by this. The boy who that everyone thought was going to fail with the smallest chance of passing, passed. Sure it was the worst squad, but he still passed.

"Huh?" Asta seemed to be confused at this despite being right in front of the man.

"I'm telling you that I'll let you join the Black Bulls." He said before sending a look that would kill. "By the way, declining isn't a option."

"What?!"

"I'll make life so miserable for you in the Black Bulls that you'll be torn to shreds so be ready for that."

"WHAT?!" Asta seems to be very lost on what's going on.

"And then, someday become the Wizard King." Yami said out of nowhere. Asta seemed daydream for a bit as Yami had a grin plastered on his face. Asta then smiled.

"Yes, sir!"

"Quick question." Yami said turning to the captains. "Who wants that kid?" He said pointing to Midoriya. No one said anything.

_'The kids strong and all, but he didn't seem to be able to use his magic in any of the tests. One how does not know how to use basic magic doesn't not deserve to be here.'_

"Good." Yami said as there was no response. "Cause I want you to join the Black Bulls as well.

"Eh?" Midoriya could only say as Yami returned back with the other captains. Yuno could only smile that both Asta and Midoriya were able to join a squad.

"#152, no offers. This concludes the Magic Knights Entrance Exams." Everyone who failed the test had to leave and return to their homes as the people who passed went with their captains. Yuno, Asta, and Midoriya all grouped up outside the exam to say a goodbye to Yuno for now.

"Yuno! You're a Golden! Me and Izuku are Bulls! This is where our true battle begins!" Asta claimed. Yuno and Midoriya had a smile.

"Yeah. Let's see who'll-" Yuno was interrupted by the grumbling of Asta's stomach. Asta quickly, and comedically, ran off screaming along the way.

"What?" Midoriya said.

"I think it was the thing he eat earlier." Yuno said as Midoriya remembered that he saw Asta buy something to eat on the way here even when they told him not to. They both headed in the direction Asta went to see Sekke entering the restroom.

"Yuno, go check on him. After what happened, I don't think that guy needs to use the restroom." Midoriya said as Yuno nodded understanding and went in. Midoriya walked to where his captain is.

"You got some nerve, making me wait." Yami said when Midoriya returned. "At least it's not as late as the other kid." Midoriya sweated a bit knowing he was probably going to be punished a bit. They waited for a good 5-8 minutes before Asta finally returned.

"How long does it take you to take a dump?" Yami said.

"Actually, it was really something!" He got up closer to the captain to emphasize. "It was long and huge..."

"That's not what I meant!" Yami picked up Asta by the head again as the ash-blonde haired boy tries to wiggle out. "Who asked you to start talking about your turds, you moron!" Yami turns to Finral. "Lets go, Finral."

"Right-o" He said as he had his Grimoire in his hand and opened a portal with the other. The portal was very white and impossible to see the other side.

"What's that?" Asta said in pain since Yami keeps adding pressure to his head.

"Since you two can't magically fly you're going to have to learn some transport magic, too. Oh, wait! You don't have any magical powers" Yami said laughing at the end as he realized the real truth of Asta. Asta struggled to get out as Midoriya really wanted to help, but didn't want the anger his new captain.

"Sorry to bug you Yami, but it's a bit hard to keep a gate this size open so could you just go through quickly?"

"Who do you think you're ordering around? Tough it out, and surpass your limits." Yami ordered as Finral was struggling to keep it open.

_'Plus Ultra?' Wait, can I just go home using...Finral's portal? I'll have to ask later.'_

"Off you go." Yami threw Asta through the portal as he screamed in terror. The screams disappeared as he went in. "You too." Yami somehow reached over to Midoriya without him realizing it and threw him in as well.

"W-What?!" Midoriya was about to land face first if it wasn't for his quick reflexes and did a flip landing on his feet. Everyone else walked through as Asta and Midoriya looked at the building in front of them that are going to be their new home. It was a very odd shape and seemed to be made out of smaller buildings meshed together.

"This is the Black Bulls'..."Asta couldn't finish the sentence as he was amazed at the sight.

"Well? Pretty magnificent, isn't it?" Yami said proudly of his base as Finral sweatdropped in the back.

"It's actually pretty run-down." Finral commented in the background.

"It's really nice actually. It screams Black Bulls base honestly." Midoriya added, and if judging Yami, Finral, Gordon, and the way the examinees reacted seeing them, the squad seem to be made of outcasts. Taking that into consideration, the base seems to represent the Black Bulls perfectly.

"Welcome to the Black Bulls."

"Starting today, I'm also going to be..." Asta was amazed. He got off the floor and ran up the door. Midoriya noticed that Finral, Gordon or Yami didn't get close so he waited with them. Asta slammed the door open..."I'm Asta from Hage Village! I'll be joining the Black Bulls to-AHHH!" And was interrupted by an explosion that launched him right in front of Midoriya, who was like 10 feet away from the door. He landed head first and it was stuck in the ground in the same way as a cartoon character immediately went to check if he was alright and tried pulling him out

"Welcome to the absolute worst Magic Knights squad, the Black Bulls." Yami said with a grin as the fire continued burning behind him.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Midoriya thought.

**_I probably missed a lot due to how long this is, but that is the first chapter of the Quirked Knight! Jesus that took a long a while. Now some stuff that will be happening in this story._**

**_Asta, I like you and all, but your too f#cking dense. So that's why I may make Noelle fall in love with Midoriya instead. Don't get me wrong, I ship Asta and Noelle, but come on._**

**_Bakugo. Uhh. I'll find a way to bring him into the story, maybe even make him the Golden Dawn to have Asta and Midoriya vs Yuno and Bakugo. (Is it Bakugo or Bakugou? The wiki says it's Bakugo, but everyone else writes Bakugou. I'm confused. I just checked again, now I'm more confused.)_**

**_The beginning is pretty bad, it was mostly rushed just to get to the story, but whatever._**

**_This story is planned to have at least 6000 words per chapter and will be update once a month!_**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**_So...why did it take me over two months to update this story?_**

**_I have no excuse._**

**_I actually lost motivation to continue writing this story for a while._**

**_I have been pretty lazy for the past few days or I guess weeks and couldn't motivate myself to write. It's my summer break and all I want to do is play Breath of the Wild, (which was causing me some trouble in some areas. I'm looking at you Divine beast Vah Naboris.) but I want to continue this story too_**.

**_I mean, it's boring writing this since I have to look back to the first episodes of Black Clover and write the scenes and stuff, the chapters are very long and think of stuff to not make Midoriya too strong, but at the same time I don't want to give up on this story. Anyways enough of that, the chapter is here._**

**_NOTE: There will be no other characters crossing over except for Midoriya and maybe Bakugou (you'll see later) because I feel like it would get very confusing with all of Class 1-A and villains getting involved with this._**

**_Guest: Yeah, I know Midoriya wouldn't have used OfA at 100% but I couldn't think of a better reason for the captains not choosing him. In the original version, Midoriya fought the guy using 20% and not breaking any bones. I even thought of having some_** **_of the captains raise their hands to have Midoriya join them. But I wanted Midoriya to join the Black Bulls, but I couldn't think of a reason why he would chose the Black Bulls instead of another squad._**

**_As for thinking about and reading your opinions on Bakugou, FINE. He's not going to be in the story. I never knew how much people didn't like him like this. Yes, he's a jerk, but he could have given Midoriya his rival in this world. I personally believed having Bakugou would have been way more interesting to the story, but I guess I won't be doing that anymore, or will I? I really do want Bakugou, so I may do this._**

**_This version will not have Bakugou, however, my Wattpad version will, how does that sound? I_** **_crosspost my stories of you didn't know._**

**_So that way you guys enjoy the Bakugou-free story, while I get to write Bakugou on Wattpad. Okay? And if you're like me (which I highly doubt Seeing the comments) and want Bakugou, go to my Wattpad as that story is only going to be there. That does mean it will give me more work to do though and may mean that updates may be slow down even more._**

**_I'll think about it then tell you guys if I'm doing it in the next chapter._**

**_Uhh. Blackwhip right? The thing is that I was not reading the manga when I found out about it. I got spoiled while looking through reddit, because I'm a f#cking idiot. I'm reading it now, but when I made the first chapter I had not thought of that sooo..._**

_**Mastergamer14: That's cool! Never knew that! The reason why Midoriya didn't say anything is because, I watch the subs not dubs. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate dubs but I use Crunchyroll to watch my stuff and it's pretty much all sub so I don't know anything about the english dubs**_.

**_Asta pairing up with Minosa...don't know. Asta is too dense for anything. If I would do it, I would have to change Asta's character a bit, but I like him the way he is. I might do it though since I may end up changing Noelle's personality a bit anyways for Midoriya._**

**_MysticRising: Yeah. Black Clover isn't really that amazing, but it still has a lot that I love about it. Not everything can be perfect you know. (Which sadly Includes the animation. Jesus have you seen the episode where Asta uses black hurricane that looks_** **_like it was animated in ms paint?) About Izuku having mana, while I was writing this I was thinking of giving Midoriya some sort of magic that he discovers later, but I learned that in the Black Clover universe everyone is born with natural magic. And since Midoriya is from another world, I made the conclusion that he can't use magic since he wasn't born there. It's like if Asta went to Midoriya's world then he obviously wouldn't have a quirk since he was never from there._**

**_About the quirks, like Blackwhip. Like I said earlier, I'm not entirely sure that I'll include it in, but at some point I'm going to have to aren't I? Once we get to that point I may have you guys choose what quirks he gets, but that's only if I decide to have Midoriya_** **_get them which seems impossible to not to include them at some point._**

**_I had a really crazy idea of spending time in the Black Clover universe then switch to My Hero Academia, but that could have been very confusing and would have taken me a lot of time thinking. I also want to mention that in the original draft I never planned Midoriya to go back to his world, in fact he was planned to die in the fight against Muscular before being resurrected into Black Clover, but that got changed very quickly. So who knows what's going to happen with them._**

**_Everyone else: Thanks for your support/thoughts/constructive criticism! Hope I can live up to your expectations for this story_**!

**Chapter 2**

Black Bulls

Speech: "Hey"

_Thoughts: 'what?'_

ASTA INFAMOUS YELLING: "YUNO!"

**Timeskips: Timeskip one second!**

**Spells/Special Moves: One for All 1,000,000%!**

(**_Author Notes): (Hello!)_**

"Welcome to the absolute worst Magic Knights squad, the Black Bulls." Yami said with a grin as the fire continued burning behind him.

_'What have I gotten myself into_?' Midoriya thought as he finally pulled Asta out of the ground as Asta had his mouth full of dirt before spitting it out. The fire, that was as tall as Yami, roared as it somehow wasn't burning the building down.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Asta yelled as he ran straight towards the flames. Right before Asta touched the flames, it was split in a circle shape by a fireball that was heading towards Asta. Asta quickly dodged out of the fireball's way, but was knocked away by the wind it created.

"Now I'm pissed! You're better be prepared!" Shouted a man from inside the building. Once the flames calmed down a bit Midoriya was able to see who had said it.

The man has two different colored hair, a light grey hair at the top, black hair at the sides and he also sports a black mohawk. On his face is a straight line mark/scar surrounded by three pairs of dots on his left forehead. He sports a white shirt covered by a navy leather jacket and navy trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears black fingerless gloves, a pair of blue shades, a pair of black boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is black and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. The man had his grimoire out and a bat made of fire.

'_So he was the one who caused the fire_.' Midoriya thought, '_but why would he destroy his own base? He seems mad at something.'_ Midoriya looked around and his eyes settled on a young looking boy who was jumping around the walls.

"I'm not...but let's do this!" The boy responded to the man with a smile?

The boy had blue eyes and medium-length messy blond hair. His hair is long enough to cover both his ears and forehead. His outfit is very simple and consists of an aqua-blue tunic with long sleeves. The sleeves get larger as they reach the boys hands, making the tunic appear loose. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist, making it look to be a size larger for him. His pants are teal and extend just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored strisp with stitch-like cross patterns at the sides, running from top to bottom. The boy also carries a pouch for his grimoire, which is strapped around his chest with the use of a belt and wears a pair of light-colored brown boots that cover just above his ankles.

The dual-color haired man seemed to get anger at the statement and using his magic he created fireballs to hit with his bat like a baseball.

_'I-Is he trying to kill his own teammate?! And he launching those fireballs so fast!'_ Midoriya thought as he saw the event happening.

"Die!" The man screamed as he kept throwing fireballs at the blond haired boy who danced in the air with a laugh, easily dodging all the attacks. At this point Midoriya was able to clearly see the magic the boy had. He had boots that were made of electricity.

_'So his magic is electricity_.' Midoriya thought as he made a note of that in his mental notebook.

"What's all the ruckus? Ugh, I drank way too much. My head hurts." Groaned a woman. Midoriya turned his head and immediately blushed as he saw a very mature woman with long wavy pink hair rubbing her head. What made him uncomfortable was the fact she was wearing nothing except for her red, lingerie undergarments.

'_S-S-She's, s-s-she-e's b-basica-ally n-n-n-nak_...' Midoriya was freaking out as he tried to not faint at the sight of the woman. He tried looking anywhere else but he couldn't remove the image from his head. With his blush still intact, he saw a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes.

She has thin eyebrows and wide forehead. She usports her hair in an upside-down bun hairstyle with fringes framing both sides of her face, and her forehead left exposed.Her attire consists of only a light-colored white tunic and dark-colored pants. Her tunic extends below her waist and has long sleeves that reach slightly past her elbows. Additionally, the tunic also has a kangaroo pocket at the front on her stomach area. Her pants extend slightly below her knees and fit perfectly for her. She sports a blue satchel that she slings over her right shoulder, which carries her grimoire on her left side. Finally, she also wears a pair of light-colored yellow flats for her footwear. She was currently eating a bunch of cupcakes and had a mountain of sugar-coated desserts on the table in front of her.

"You're as adorable as an angel again today, my little sister Marie." Midoriya looked at the man who had said that.

The man had shaggy light brown hair that drapes over his forehead and left eye. He wears a long-sleeved, blue and purple shirt under a brown, short-sleeved shirt, light brown trousers tucked into brown trench boots. He wears the official black robe of his squad, with the Black Bull's insignia over his left pec. Additionally, over the bull insignia are what appear to be two small jewels. The man currently had a nosebleed looking at a mirror.

_'Did he say something about his sister_?'

"Keep it down you morons!" The man screamed at the other two that are fighting. Suddenly smoke passed behind the man's head and Midoriya looked to see an extremely large, heavy-set man with slicked back, black hair, sphere earrings with links that connect to other small sphere that hang, and glowing eyes. He had smoke coming out of his mouth for some reason.

_'What is happening_?' Midoriya questioned to himself.

"I see they're at it again." Said Finral.

"Again?!" Midoriya said.

_'They're scary, but starting today, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls_.' Asta thought, although he still thought the members are strange. He took a step forward. "I'M ASTA FROM HAGE VILLAGE! IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET ALL OF YOU!! IM GONNA BE WIZARD KING!!" He proudly stated. Everyone ignored him.

_'They're not listening at all_!' Asta and Midoriya thought having blank stares at their new teammates.

"This is for my pudding!" The man with dual colored hair said before launching another fireball at the lighting boy as the boy laughed and dodged the attack. The fireball was now headed towards Asta who couldn't avoid it fast enough, however he didn't get hit.

"Asta!" Midoriya screamed as he activated One for All and rushed towards him. He pushed the ash-blond haired boy out of the way taking the blow on his side. The boy fell to the floor with the fire burning his skin. "GAH!!"

"Izuku!" Asta ran up to Midoriya to help him get up.

"I'm f-fine." Midoriya slowly got off the floor, grabbing his side but immediately let go due to the burn. "I-It's just a slight burn. It'll heal soon." _'Thank god I got used to burns when I was younger or this would've been more painful_.' Yami just stood there quietly as he smoked his cigarette without a care in the world.

"Would you guys shut up? You're not helping my headache!" Said the pink haired women to the two fighting.

"Shut up, you booze-swilling hussy!" Shouted the dual haired man.

"What'd you call me?"

_'Are they really teammates_?!' Midoriya mentally asked.

"You virgin delinquent!"

"Wh-Wh-Who're you calling a virgin delinquent?!"

"Uh-oh! If you look away, I'm going to kill you!!" Shouted the lighting boy, appearing next to them.

"Just try and kill me!" The man went back to shooting fireballs at the boy as everyone else behaved like it was a daily occurrence.

_'What the hell is happening? Even U.A wasn't these bad_.' Midoriya thought and saying something considering how odd his class is, but everyone got used to Bakugou's rude attitude, Iida's seriousness and robotic hand gestures, Aoyama's weird sparky ego, Todoroki's cold attitude and Asui's bluntness. The only person no one got used to was Mineta, and could you blame them? '_But if we got used to it, then they probably got used to it too_.'

"I told you guys shut up! In the name of my angelic sister, Marie, I will kill you all!" Screamed the light brown haired man who stood on the couch.

"All of you stop breaking everything!" Yami finally started speaking as he had his magic aura and raised his fist, before punching the wall behind him. The wall crumbled down creating dust everywhere.

_'YET HE JUST DESTROYED THE WALL_!!' Asta and Midoriya thought. Everyone finally stopped and looked at their captain.

"Captain!" Everyone ran up to the man as they almost stepped on Asta who was moved out of the way by Midoriya.

"Can't they be more careful?" Midoriya said as Asta got off his back.

"Thanks man! I didn't want to be a tato pancake." Asta said with a grin before drooling a bit of having tatoes. Midoriya covered his mouth, trying not to vomit.

_'Why did I eat so much?! Now when I think of tatoes, all I taste is potatoes!'_ Midoriya thought.

"Thanks for all your hard work, mister Yami!"

"Captain, this very good. I'll give you half. I'm giving you half!"

"Welcome back Captain! Come one. Have a seat and drink with me!"

"Do you have a moment, Captain?"

"Mister Yami, did anyone get too uppity with you? If they did, I'll kill them!"

"Captain! Spar with me today! Come one! With everything you got!"

"C'mon, just ignore these brats and drink with me."

"Hey, hey, eat this. Isn't it delicious?"

"I'm sorry. I've reached my limit, so can I go see my sister?"

_'How in the world does he deal with this_?!' Midoriya thought. All the members we literally in the captain's face asking for different things. '_It's like All Might experiences while he was still a hero. Though, I can't tell if this is worse then the press_.'

"I see, I see. So you guys love me that much, eh?" Yami laughed then had a terrifying expression. "But you need to shut up." All the members went on their knees as soon they saw his face and apologized immediately. "I brought some new mem-where'd one of them go?" Midoriya and Yami looked around to see that Asta was nowhere.

_'How? He was just with me a second ago_!' Midoriya thought.

"Over here." Way sounded like he was in pain. Midoriya looked to see the large man sitting on top of the boy. "Save me!"

"Asta!" Midoriya rushed over and surprised most of the members when he was able to slightly lift the large man off of Asta, letting him escape.

"Sorry, you have been helping me a lot today." Asta said as he got of the floor.

"That's what friends do. They help each other. So don't worry about it." Midoriya flashed a smile at the ash-blond boy.

"Why are you two fooling around over there?" Yami asked. The boys had a 'are you serious?' look on their faces. The boys stood right next to the captain. "These little shrimps are our other new members."

"Other?" Midoriya and Asta repeated at the same time.

"What was your names again?" Yami asked, avoiding their question. Asta didn't seemed to mind but Midoriya was honestly curious. Who was the other member?

"Right! I'M ASTA FROM HAGE VILLAGE! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!!" Asta shouted.

"Hage? Seriously? Talk about out of the sticks." The dual colored haired man said. Midoriya then had all eyes on him and he stood up straight.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. I don't remember where I'm from due to memory loss, but that really isn't important. I hope we can get along." Midoriya ended with a bow.

"Memory loss? Then how do you remember everything else?" The same man asked, but before Midoriya can reply he was interrupted by Yami.

"Hey, introduce them to the other members."

"Oh, right. You already met Gordon Agrippa."

"Nice to meet you." Gordon whispered so low that Midoriya almost missed it.

"He's pretty gloomy, and you never know what's he thinking, but he's a good guy. And over here..." Finral moved on to the pink haired woman which Midoriya remembered She was in her underwear. Not wanting to seem rude he didn't look away, but had a huge blush on his face. "...is Vanessa Enoteca. She'll get in your face when she's drunk, but she's a good person."

"I won't get in anyone's face. Hage...isn't that a small village out in the boonies?" She asked Asta.

"Yes!" Asta replied. The woman got off the floor and walked to the boy.

"To come from out in the boonies and join Magic Knights, you must've worked really hard little boy." Vanessa said. Her face was inches away from Asta's. "How about I reward you with a special treat?" She said seductively. Asta seemed to freak out just like Midoriya. Although she wasn't in front of him, Midoriya had a closer view of her...assets. While Asta was conflicted with something. While Asta was thinking, Vanessa went up to Midoriya who immediately blushed and tried to cover his face.

_'S-S-So c-c-close_!'

"It's very odd that you lost your memory. Maybe some time, talking alone with me, will help. Or maybe some relaxation will help" She said, as Midoriya basically became a tomato knowing what she actually meant or was implying.

"A-A-Alone?! Ta-alk?! R-R-Rela-axation?!" Midoriya stuttered out as it seemed it steam was coming out of his ears. But before Vanessa could say any more she cover her mouth and vomited all over the floor. Both Asta and Midoriya were disgusted, but Midoriya quickly shook it off. He ran up to her and directed her outside so she wouldn't make more of a mess on the floor. He stood next to her while holding one of her hands which, fortunately was clean while she continued vomiting.

"Let's continue with the introductions." Finral said casually as if it was normal.

"What?" Asta said, shocked to see him act like she was fine.

"I'm next!!" Shouted the lighting boy who stood up.

"This is Luck Voltia. He loves to fight and is obsessed with battle, but he's a good guy." Luck had a constant smile, which honestly scared Midoriya a bit.

"Nice to meet ya!" The boy said happily. "Do you like to fight?"

"Uhh...not rea-" Midoriya was interrupted by the boy.

"I love to fight! Wanna fight? Wanna fight?"

"Huh? What?" Asta didn't have a chance to speak when the other man walked up to him.

"Hey. Look." The man, who had a nosebleed, showed a picture of a little girl with blond hair and light brown eyes in a pink dress. "This is my sister Marie. She's an angel."

"Right..." Asta had no idea how to respond to that. Midoriya finally left Vanessa outside since she seemed to stop and went back inside, Well what was considered inside. He didn't know how to respond to that either, but decided he say something anyway.

"She's really cute." Midoriya flashed a smile at the man.

"Listen well. If any of you two lay a finger on Marie, I'll kill you!!" The man was dead serious and shot them a look that shook both of the boys.

"WHAT?!"

_'What did I do?!'_

"This is Gauche Adlai." Finral continued. "He's a bit obsessed with his little sister, but he's a good guy."

'_That isn't the face of a good guy_!!' Midoriya mentally screamed. Then Finral moved on to the little girl who went back to eating her cupcakes on the table.

"This is Charmy Pappitson. She eats way too much, but she's a good person."

"Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully while still eating her cupcake.

"This is Grey. I don't really get him, but he's a good guy." Finral said about the large man who puffed out some more smoke.

_'Did he just use the same phrase for everyone_?' Midoriya thought with a sweatdrop. _'Still, if Finral says they're nice then I should be able to trust them. Right_?'

"And then we have Magna Swing..." Finral said moving onto the dual colored haired man who had an annoyed expression. "He's a delinquent, but he's a good guy."

_'He's scary_!' Asta thought. Magna was just staring at the ash blond boy with the same look.

'_Okay. I question how is he a good guy_?' Midoriya thought, because it looked like Magna was going to beat the shit of them with that expression.

"And I'm Finral Roulacase. I'm super popular." Finral bragged, pointing to himself before waving to Yami. "And last but not least, the captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukejiro!"

_'Now that I think about it, Yami has the most Japanese sounding name compared to everyone else_.' Midoriya thought. Out of all the names he had heard so far, Yami just stood out from the rest.

_'He's not calling him a good guy_?!' Asta thought. "Th-Thank you for having me!" He said, bowing to Yami. Midoriya saw this and decided to do the same.

"Thank you for having me." Midoriya repeated with a bow as well.

"There are some other members, but they're either on some mission, taking a break or slacking off. Try to get along with them all." Yami started with a calm expression.

_'I guess he likes his squad a lot more than what he shows. He's tough and sometimes terrifying, but he must of done something to earn the respect of all the people here and vice versa_.' Midoriya smiled as he was pretty sure that he was in good hands, even if it was considered the worst squad.

"Right! I'll super get along with them all!" Asta exclaimed. He then arches back before screaming as loud as he can. "ONCE AGAIN, IT'S NICE TO MEET ALL OF YOU!" It was so loud that he was able to create a small gust of wind with his voice alone.

_'Well, I'm going to deaf for a while_...' Midoriya thought while the ringing was still in his ear. It was worse for him since he was standing right next to the ash blond haired boy.

"My head hurts." Vanessa commented, but no one cared.

"Your height and the volume of your voice are all out of proportion." Yami said directed to Asta. Asta turned and responded with a "yes sir." Before being silenced by the man with a killing expression. "Anyway, put them to work, but don't kill them."

"HUH?!" Asta was clearly surprised by this, he knew the dangers but to be possibly killed this early in his new life was what surprised him. Midoriya still couldn't hear anything and was awkwardly standing there silently.

"Did you hear that?" Magna stood up. "Mister Yami said to put you to work. I'll gladly put you to work. Same to you too." Magna pointed to Midoriya. "Weak looking shrimps like you two from a village like Hage our in the boonies and a place that you don't remember. I barely sense any mana from both of you. And yet both of you are the new members of the Black Bulls?" Magna said clearly suspicious of both boys. Midoriya was able to hear what Magna said.

"Don't judge us that easily." Midoriya said, interrupting what Magna wanted to say. "We both worked hard to achieve our dreams and us standing here proves that. We had to work harder than everyone else because our lack of mana and magic, but that means we are more stronger since we're here even with those disadvantages." Midoriya said. He could tell that Asta really worked the best he can to get here and when he finally does it, this random guy comes in and doesn't think he should be here? This is what annoyed him. He knows how it feels, to be told he can't be something because he lacked something that everyone else had. Everyone was left kinda speechless until the sound of Asta's tears was heard.

"Thanks so much man!" Asta really was grateful that Midoriya was able to believe in him.

"So if you claim your not weak, then your going to have to prove it." Magna tugged his Black Bulls robe. "This robe proves that you are a member of the Black Bulls and a Magic Knight. So if you want it, you have to convince me, mister Yami's number one man and a real man's man, Magna Swing! Time for your intuition into the Black Bulls."

_'Can't I get a break?! More tests_?!' Midoriya thought.

"Huh?" Asta was confused but his eyes had stars when he saw the robe.

"Hey!" Luck came in with a crazed smile. "Think I can help? You can't test both of them."

"Uh... sure." Magna awkwardly agreed.

"Yeah! Come on fight me!" Luck ran up to the two boys and started throwing punches.

'_Please no_.'

**Timeskip brought to you by Midoriya dodging Luck's constant attacks**

Everyone were now outside either standing or sitting on the couch they brought outside. Magna decided to test Asta while Midoriya got paired up with Luck. Magna and Asta were first up.

"If you want one of these robes, get through this trial I'm about to give you." Magna showed off a extra Black Bulls robe that he has to Asta who was excited to earn his.

"Got it!" Asta was pumped and ready to face any challenge thrown at him.

"Let's start this thing! First, show me how much guys and stamina you have! Five thousand sit-ups!" Magna was screaming and Asta immediately got to the floor.

_'F-F-Five t-thousand?! He can't be serious_?!' Midoriya looked at Asta and was shocked at the speed Asta was going. '_He's doing them fast!_' And what surprised Midoriya even more was that fact Asta did in deed do five-thousand sit-ups. Asta then did five-thousand push-ups and lift a giant boulder and then tried to smash it with his forehead.

"The kid's not bad, though this is pointless." Vanessa said, bored after waiting so long.

"Asta is very strong, I've seen his strength. Even if he doesn't have magic, it's no laughing matter." Midoriya said, making Vanessa and the other Black Bulls look at him. "He has a lot of energy and stamina that he has incredible speed. And his determination to achieve his dream is something else. It seems to be the thing that made or encourage him to be this strong. The lack of magic is a disadvantage, but at the same time it made him become stronger. In a match without magic, Asta could probably beat everyone his age. The only thing he seems to lack a lot of is intelligence. He isn't an idiot, but sometimes he doesn't think things through, thinking just attacking first is the right answer. Or at least that's what I'm getting from what I've seen while being with him." Midoriya muttered.

_'So, he's a smart one_.' Yami thought as he puffed some more smoke. _'But damn he wouldn't shut up_.'

"How's that?!" Asta was breathing hard after everything he did.

_'I'm surprised he's not unconscious after all of that_.' Midoriya thought.

"I guess you have some guts." Magna said, a bit impressed by Asta's effort and Asta immediately started asking for his robe.

_'Some guts?! You call five thousand push-ups and sit-ups some guts_?!' Midoriya exclaimed. _'At this point just give him the robe_!!'

"Not yet! You're a hick from the boonies! It's not going to be that easy!" Magna claimed, crushing Asta's excitement a bit. "There's one more. The final trial in the initiation! You can use any magic or whatever else you want..." Magna walked back away from Asta and opened his grimoire, creating a small fireball in the palm of his hand. "...to either dodge or block my attack magic!"

_'Huh. That's actually pretty smart. In the previous tests, Magna was able to see Asta's determination, strength and stamina throug_hout them and now he is testing him on his reaction time, combat and speed abilities. They're also going to see what kind of atta-" Midoriya muttered before being grabbed on the top of his head. His head turned to see Yami's cold eyes with a killer aura around him.

"Shut up." Yami said with a cold tone. Midoriya's body instantly froze and he could only nodded. Back to the match, Asta and Magna finally started. Asta pulled out his giant sword from the grimoire, catching everyone's attention to it.

"Whoa! What's that?" Luck commented, clearly excited.

"It's huge." Vanessa said. Everyone just looked at it in silence not knowing what to say, but we're interested. Magna then reached for a handle that popped out of his grimoire and revealed a baseball bat made of fire.

'_Interesting. Weapons can be created with the magic they use? And can weapons fuse with the magic_.' Midoriya thought and it seemed like both. Magna and Asta are able to create weapons so that proves the first point, but the second was still unanswered.

"Here I go!" Magna cocked the bat back and using the fireballs like baseballs, he launched them straight at Asta at insane speeds. It was so fast that he was launching three to four fireballs per second, maybe more. Asta, thanks to his reflexes, avoided every single one without using his sword yet. "Not bad! But the true test starts now!" Magna disintegrated his bat and flipped the pages of his grimoire. He opened his palm to create another fireball, but it was slowly increasing in size. The heat was growing and it was hot enough that Midoriya could feel it from where he was seated. "**Flame Magic: Exploding Fireball**! Die!" Magna got into a baseball pitching motion and threw at Asta at an incredible speed.

"Seriously?!" Asta was clearly shocked and because of this, he didn't have enough time to think what to do as the fireball was a few feet away from him. Everything seemed to slow down for Asta and Midoriya.

_'I'm/he's dead_.' Midoriya and Asta thought together.

_'You can't even see the ball! How are you supposed to defend from it? Not to mention that cutting it will still hit him anyways and he doesn't have time or the speed to dodge it! He's screwed_!' Midoriya thought. '_I can't help him either! I can't with the percent of One for All I can control right now. I'm sorry Asta!' _Midoriya closes his eyes not wanting to see his friend roasted alive. But instead of hearing screams of pain, it's sounded like Asta just screaming like normal and then a heavy clank of something hitting metal. He opened his eyes to see the fireball, not heading towards Asta, but back to Magna?_ 'What did Asta do?!'_ Magna, clearly not expecting the fireball to be launched back, didn't react in time to dodge it and took it straight on, with the explosion.

"He hit it! He hit it!" Luck said, cheering for Asta hitting it back.

"Wow."

"What did he do?!" Midoriya asked everyone, but no one answered him. '_I guess I'll have to figure it out myself. He can cancel magic, by cutting it right? Then, what happens if he doesn't cut it? What if he instead used the blunt side of his side? It wouldn't be able to cut through anything so It should be obvious that he can repel it with the blunt side! How have I not thought of that?!'_

_'I HAD NO IDEA! I knew it could cut through magic, but I guess I can hit it too!_' Asta thought with a face of pure shock as he stared at his sword. He didn't know it could work like that. _'This sword is awesome! But man, I thought I was gonna die! That was too close! What is he thinking?! Was he planning to kill a new recruit?!'_ He then looked at the flames caused by the explosion and realized, '_Wait is he dead?'_ Midoriya, being the kind and worried soul got up and was about to run to search for Magna.

"You little bastard." Midoriya and Asta were surprised when they saw Magna slowly walking out of the flames.

'_WHAT?! HE TOOK THAT HEAD-ON, AND HE'S FINE?!' _Midoriya/Asta thought. Asta was just baffled and Midoriya was as well.

'_That was a really big and powerful explosion!! And he's fine?! That fireball was comparable to one of a Kacchan's explosions!! And those are already really powerful!!'_ Midoriya thought. Magna, although fine seemed very pissed.

"I was able to nullify it in time, so I'm fine, but I was almost offed by my own magic." Magna explained. Asta was sweating bullets as Magna came running towards him with an expression of 'you just messed up' and placed his hands on Asta's shoulders.

'_Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary!'_ Asta thought nervously. Midoriya thought Magna was about to do something to Asta, but instead Magna showed him a proud smirk, making both boys confused.

"You're not half bad!"

'_Huh? What?_' Asta was not expecting that reaction from the delinquent man after taking a explosion.

"Not only were you able to block my magic, you actually sent it back at me!" Magna said as he patted Asta's back a bit too hard. "I like you shrimpsta!"

"I-It's Asta!" Asta stuttered due to Magna's pats knocking the air out of his lungs. As they talked, Midoriya silently thought to himself.

_'I guess since he was the one who created the fireball, he would have a resistance to it. Like Kacchan. The heat of his explosions would burn his hands, but his quirk prevented that from happening. So, it actually makes sense.' _Midoriya thought. And in the corner of his eye he saw something moving on top of the Black Bulls base, but before he could get a good look at it Luck ran up to the Asta and Magna.

"All right! Let's start the second initiation!" Luck said to Asta, clearly wanting to fight.

"Oh right. Izuku! You have to take it as well right?" Asta asked.

"Okay then." Midoriya got up from his seat, as Asta and Magna sat down in their place. "So, what am I doing?"

"Simple really! A fight to the death!" Luck cheerfully claims.

"What?!"

"No! Mister Yami said not to kill them!" Magna screamed angrily for Luck's obsession with fights. Luck kept his smile, but was disappointed. Magna looked at Midoriya. "This should be fair. Luck here is strong and fast on the ground and air. So your goal is to land a single strong attack on him and not take any from Luck. And you have a one minute time limit."

"Okay. Yeah, I can do that." Midoriya replied. Magna nodded and sat back down. Finral took out a one minute hourglass to get ready. Midoriya and Luck distanced themselves a bit. Luck activated his light-blue electricity magic, creating boots and claw gauntlets with his smile still in place. Midoriya crossed his arms in front of his face, as red veins appeared all over his body, before fading away and what replaced them was green electricity, sparking around his body surprising everyone. '**One for All, Full Cowling! 8%'**

'_It's different than what he showed off at the exam.' _Yami thought. The red veins wasn't new as Yami was able to see him use it at the exam but the lighting was what interested him.

"Wow! You have the same magic! Now this is interesting!" Luck commented. Midoriya usual face of shyness was replaced with pure determination.

"Ready? Timer starts...Now!" Luck immediately rushes in for a swipe, Midoriya quickly dodged it and grabbed his arm. Luck was caught off guard as he didn't think Midoriya would easily grab him. Midoriya turn around and flipped Luck around, throwing him straight into the ground making the boy gasp from the sudden impact. **_(The throw he used on Bakugou and Shinsou.)_** Midoriya quickly dodged a attack from Luck, who tried swiping him from the ground. Luck got up and ran straight towards Midoriya again, only this time he was a bit more cautious. But this is Luck, the battle maniac.

"Hey! You're fast!" Luck said somehow appearing from behind. Midoriya was not expecting Luck behind him and barely avoided a double swipe.

'_He's fast! But I can go faster!_' Midoriya thought as he bumped One for All from 8% to 20% and was now dodging Luck's swipes more easily. But Luck was still incredibly fast. Then, Midoriya found a spilt second where Luck was vulnerable and punched him in the stomach, launching the lightning boy a few feet away. Luck was really affected and continued running toward the green haired boy. _'I got one attack on him now. Now I need to dodge all his attacks until the tim-'_ Luck suddenly disappeared from his vision. Midoriya instantly looked behind him and saw Luck's claw a mere few inches away from his face. '_H-How?! How did he get behind me so fast?_!' Then, without Midoriya's control, a black mist slowly started to appear from Midoriya's arms and before they came out.

"Time!" Finral called from the distance. Luck stopped his swipe mid swing and the black mist faded away.

'_Wait really?! That didn't feel like a minute. Man that was close.'_ Midoriya sighed as he grabbed his arm. '_It almost came out.'_

"Aw. But I was about to kill him." Luck said clearly disappointed as he deactivated his magic. Magna walked up to Midoriya and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, damn. You actually hit him and avoided everything." Magna said, kinda impressed since he can't even hit Luck that easily.

"Yeah. But if he can any ranged attacks I would have definitely had more trouble." Midoriya said. All the other members came to congratulate him, before Finral reminded them the reason why they even did all of this. Magna took out two robes. Asta stared in amazement, while Midoriya also stared at it.

"Here. This is yours, Asta. Izuku." Magna said.

'_From now on. I'm a Black Bull until I figure out a way home.'_ Midoriya grabbed his on out it on with some trouble due to his mask of his hero costume.

"Don't you want it?" Magna asked Asta, since he was still staring at it.

"I do! I do!" Asta exclaimed, flailing his arms. Midoriya laughed at his excitement.

"You earned it Asta. You're one step closer to your dream." Midoriya said as Asta smiled at him and nodded.

"This is mine..." He said, still in disbelief at owning a Magic Knights robe. He stared at the symbol of Black Bulls on the robe.

"Go ahead, try it on." Vanessa said as she took out a stick that started glowing.

_'That's a wand..._' Midoriya noticed. Asta's robe had a white aura before magically flying out of Asta's hands and placed itself onto his shoulders, clipping on the button for him.

"And while we're at it..." she flicked her wand again and this time, Asta's headband had the same glow. The four-sided star on his headband moved to the back of his head and where it used to be, is the Black Bulls symbol on it. Midoriya noticed that the symbol was made by thread.

"Excuse me. Vanessa." The woman looked at the One for All user. "Is there a way where I can fix my clothes?" Midoriya pointed to himself. His clothes are the only thing he was left from home and he felt very comfortable in it. So there's no way he's going to get rid of it. Vanessa got closer, making Midoriya blush a bit.

"I don't recognize the material..." She started. Midoriya looked disappointed. "...but we may be able to fix it using something else." Midoriya smiled.

"That's fine! I just want it fixed." Midoriya said. Vanessa nodded.

"Looks good on you two. Don't you think so, mister Yami?" Magna asked the captain.

"They both look pretty bland." Yami answered.

"And now, you two are officially members of the Magic Knights Squad, Black Bulls!" Magna smiles at them. All the other members looked at the two newcomers with acceptance. "You better work hard not to shame Mister Yami or the Black Bulls!" Asta was shaking, before he did a 90 degree bow.

"THANKS! ITS A PLEASURE TO WORK WITH ALL OF YOU!!" Asta screamed. Although, Midoriya could only hear ringing in his ears, he allowed it since this was a big moment for him. Midoriya bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to to work with you. I promise that I will do everything I can to help." Midoriya said before getting back up. Asta raised his fists in the air and started shout in excitement.

"Shut up." Yami said with his usual killer intent

"SORRY!" Asta responded with a sweatdrop. "I'LL BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!!" Midoriya chuckled at Asta's kinda dumb behavior. He looked back at the base which was going to be his home.

'_Guys, I promise I will return home.'_ Midoriya faintly smiled before noticing something standing on top of the building. '_Is that a person?_' Midoriya wasn't able to get a good glimpse of what or who it was before it walked around, but he was able to see something.

The person had beautiful silver hair.

**_Finally done!_**

**_AGAIN. I'm very sorry for the long ass wait. This chapter is shorter than the first, but honestly I don't care._**

**_As for Bakugou, I'm still thinking about it. Seeing how long this took me to write, I'll probably not do the separate versions anymore and have to choose either yes or no. I don't which one though._**

**_And what you may saw was BlackWhip almost coming out. Yes, I am including the other quirks, but we currently don't know what other quirks he has. I'll explain later what other quirks he has._**

**_The Luck vs Midoriya fight was kept short and wasn't really a fight because I felt lazy and it was just a test._**

**_I literally have no clue what else to say..._**


End file.
